


Les chroniques des Souvenirs

by EnoriElfe



Series: Les Chroniques de Kahje [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Asari Characters, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Salarians, Turians, drells
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnoriElfe/pseuds/EnoriElfe
Summary: Souvenirs de moments importants dans la vie de Kahal
Series: Les Chroniques de Kahje [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716745





	Les chroniques des Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Ce souvenir prend place entre Les Chroniques des Ombres du Vent et les Chroniques de Lux

Le balcon du café donnait sur un parc artificiel du secteur Zakera, la musique qui venait de l’intérieur était douce et ne faisait rien d’autre que d’étouffer subtilement les conversations des tables alentour. Ses mains tournaient et retournaient la petite pièce de métal avec précaution, le symbole turien brillant paresseusement sous les lumières artificielles de la Citadelle. 

Elle était arrivée en avance, comme toujours lorsqu’elle était nerveuse, et attendait aussi patiemment que possible le Contre-Amiral Macen. Elle revisitait mentalement les informations qu’elle avait pu rassembler sur l’objet qu’elle tenait dans les mains lorsqu’une ombre s’étendit sur la table. Il lui suffit de lever les yeux pour apercevoir un turien aux plaques si blanches que ses marquages violets semblaient avoir été dessinés sur du papier. Si son physique avait un peu évolué en quinze ans, la clarté de son visage et le motif de ses peintures n’étaient pas inconnues à Kahal. L’homme était présent sur les photos de l’unité de Caelem qu’elle avait trouvé en libérant les quartiers du Turien après sa mort. 

\- « Mademoiselle Thirat ? »  
\- « Oui... »  
\- « Bonjour, je suis le Contre-Amiral Macen, j’espère que je ne suis pas en retard. »

La Drell n’avait pas besoin de regarder son omnitech pour savoir que cet homme n’avait probablement jamais été en retard de sa vie.

\- « Bonjour. Excusez moi, non je suis arrivée en avance. »

Elle se leva pour lui serrer la main et ils s’assirent tous deux à la table en laissant un silence un peu pesant s’installer. 

\- « J’ai été désolé d’apprendre le décès de Pantios. Je vous présente mes condoléances. »

\- « Merci, Amiral... »

\- « Le Capitaine Surtos ne m’a pas vraiment expliqué de quoi il s’agissait, simplement que la compagne d’un ancien équipier avait des questions sur son passé. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

Kahal inspira profondément et tendit la main vers lui. Le Turien tendit la sienne et regarda tomber le petit médaillon dans le creux de sa paume. Ses mandibules s’écartèrent dans un soupir et il mit la main dans la poche pour en sortir un médaillon similaire, attaché à une chaîne. 

\- « Lorsque j’ai… Rassemblé ses effets personnels j’ai trouvé cela, et un album photo avec toute son unité portant des objets similaires. Je voudrais savoir ce qu’il représente. Mes… Mes recherches m’ont amené à découvrir qu’il s’agissait un symbole d’abnégation, lié aux esprits dans certains cas mais… J’imagine que je n’ai pas vraiment les clefs pour comprendre. »

Macen hocha la tête et lui rendit le médaillon de Caelem avec douceur. Il posa le sien devant lui sur la table, et joignit les mains devant sa bouche comme pour réfléchir. 

\- « L’unité a fait fabriqué ces médaillons après une mission très délicate que nous avons rempli il y a environ quinze ans. Notre escouade était plutôt jeune, j’étais le seul soldat de plus de cinquante ans, Trois d’entre nous faisaient leur service militaire. Mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, aussi inexpérimenté que certains étaient, ils m’avaient donné le meilleur d’eux mêmes dans toutes les situations. Caelem… Caelem n’était plus dans ses années de services obligatoires mais il faisait tout de même partie des plus jeunes. Il se démarquait par son sérieux et son empathie, après juste un an dans l’escouade, ses équipiers faisaient systématiquement de lui l’arbitre de toutes les disputes qu’il pouvait y avoir sur le vaisseau. Il encadrait les plus jeunes que lui avec bienveillance et j’étais certain qu’il deviendrait un excellent gradé, probablement très apprécié de ses hommes. »

\- « Il n’a pas changé… Il a toujours eu à coeur de s’occuper du bien être de son équipe dans la Milice… Il est mort en essayant de ramener une co-équipière qui nous avait trahi parce qu’il pensait qu’il était possible qu’on l’ait fait chanter pour nous livrer à Eclipse... »

Macen pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté en l’observant, se rendant compte qu’elle était probablement au bord des larmes, il fit signe à la serveuse Galarienne et il demanda de leur servir du thé à tous les deux. La jeune femme s’en alla derrière le bar et le Turien continua.

\- « Je suis soulagé de savoir qu’il a conservé cette disposition après son départ. L’année où il a quitté l’armée il avait tellement changé que j’ai eu peur qu’il devienne…. Enfin… Je suis content d’apprendre qu’il était resté du côté de la loi et qu’il prenait soin des siens malgré tout. »

\- « Si vous le voulez bien j’aimerais également entendre l’histoire de son départ. »

La serveuse leur servit du thé dans deux théière bien différentes bien que les odeurs qui s’en dégageaient étaient assez similaires. 

\- « Bien sûr. Je vais revenir à l’histoire du médaillon d’abord. » Dit-il avec douceur. « Pendant une mission de routine sur Palaven nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade, après avoir réussi à décimer le groupe qui nous avait attaqué nous avons fouillé les corps et trouvé un datapad crypté. Notre expert a réussi à en extraire le contenu et il contenait un plan pour assassiner le Primarch. Nous avons fait remonté l’information à la hiérarchie bien sûr mais personne ne nous a pris au sérieux. Nous avions une amie aux renseignements qui nous a confirmé que nos données n’étaient jamais remontés plus loin que notre supérieur direct, et le commandement est tellement stricte dans l’armée Turienne qu’il nous était impossible de faire valider l’information par quelqu’un d’autre. »

Macen eut un sourire désabusé et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- « Nous savions où et quand l’attentat devait avoir lieu et nous avons tous fait en sorte d’être en permission ce jour là, le Primarch devait faire une conférence de presse sur une place publique. Si vous voulez regarder l’attaque et le sauvetage, ils sont disponibles sur extranet. Après l’évènement on nous a passé le savon de notre vie pour avoir organisé une opération sans le soutien de la Hierarchie, mais le Primarch a fait forgé ces médaillons pour nous remercier. Il ne pouvait pas nous remettre une médaille officielle puisque nous n’avions pas respecté les règles mais il lui semblait important que nous soyons récompensés pour notre abnégation. »

\- « J’aurais peut-être dû le renvoyer à sa famille avec le reste. »

Kahal tourna le petit médaillon entre ses doigts, pensive. Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur en gardant cet objet. Elle savait que la famille de Caelem avait une histoire militaire importante, il se pouvait qu’elle ait finalement gardé le seul objet qui pourrait se révéler important pour eux. Une main griffue vint se poser sur son poignet. 

\- « Si je peux me permettre… Pantios avait tourné le dos à sa famille et à la société Turienne, cet objet représentait beaucoup pour lui et je pense qu’il ne verrait pas d’inconvénient à ce que vous le gardiez. »

Elle ferma les yeux et essuya une larme qui s’était échappée sur sa joue. La main sur son bras se retira doucement et elle vit apparaître un mouchoir en tissu devant elle, qu’elle accepta avec un sourire. 

\- « Je vous demande pardon… Je m’étais pourtant promis... »

\- « Ne vous excusez pas d’avoir de la peine, Mademoiselle Thirat, c’est tout naturel. »

Hochant la tête, elle essuya ses larmes et respira profondément. Macen sirota son thé en attendant qu’elle se calme, puis reprit sur le ton de la conversation, comme si de rien n’était. 

\- « Quant aux raisons de son départ, elles ne sont pas tout à fait claires. Nous avons rencontré d’autres situations comme celle de l’attentat à la vie du Primarch, Pantios a eut de plus en plus de mal à accepter que les règles se mettent en travers des missions, il a commencé à boire après les missions échouées pour le respect de ces règles… Il était toujours aussi efficace dans son travail mais entre deux missions les choses devenaient de plus en plus chaotique. Il a petit à petit cessé de prendre soin des personnes sous ses ordres et puis un jour il a abattu un prisonnier que nous avions capturé et que nous devions livrer pour interrogatoire. Nous savions qu’il allait être relâché, il avait des informations capitales pour l’armée. Pantios a réussi à lui faire enregistrer des aveux puis lui a donné l’occasion d’essayer de s’enfuir pour pouvoir l’abattre… Le lendemain il me donnait sa démission et quittait l’armée. »

\- « Cela lui ressemble tellement peu…. » Murmura presque Kahal, un peu abasourdie. « Si l’un d’entre nous avait fait une chose pareille il nous aurait botté le cul jusqu’à l’autre bout de la Galaxie…. »

\- « J’imagine qu’on peut trouver du réconfort dans l’idée qu’il ait trouvé la paix et qu’il soit revenu à lui-même après avoir quitté son peuple. » dit le Contre-Amiral avec un sourire. Puis, après un instant d’hésitation, il demanda : « Puis-je me permettre de vous demander comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? »

La manœuvre était habile, et Kahal ne se rendit compte de la délicatesse de la question qu’après coup, mais alors qu’elle racontait ses débuts dans la Milice des Ombres du Vent elle retrouva progressivement le sourire. Elle émerveilla Macen avec sa connaissance parfaite des manuels militaires Turiens, qu’elle avait mémorisé pour impressionner Caelem, le fit rire en lui racontant les missions improbables qu’ils avaient effectué ensemble, la maladresse de l’homme qu’elle aimait face aux sentiments qui avaient émergé entre eux. 

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, elle se sentait plus légère et plus calme qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis des semaines. Elle avait envie d’avancer, de continuer à être heureuse comme elle l’avait été après avoir quitté Kahje. Le chemin serait probablement difficile, mais au moins il lui semblait qu’il y en avait un pour elle quelque part.


End file.
